


...A Second Time

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something smells. Written for JWP #12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...A Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unrepentantly ridiculous. Modern culture references. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> JWP #12: Imported cheese. Whether it's actual fromage from another country, or dairy product that has been imported from someplace unexpected, or simply a sense of humor from a foreign land, it's up to you.

“Eugh.” Donovan’s nose wrinkled. “People actually eat this stuff?”  
  
“And pay nearly a hundred pounds per thirty grams for the privilege.” Lestrade’s voice sounded strange as he tried not to breathe through his nose. “It’s French,” he added, seemingly irrelevantly.  
  
“It’s cheese, or supposed to be,” John scoffed. “It must taste better than it smells, but I doubt even saying the name with an outraaaaaageous accent would make it edible.”  
  
Sherlock startled and looked at John strangely.  
  
Donovan noticed. A mischievous smile quirked up one corner of her mouth. “Instead of fetchez la vache, fetchez le frommage?”  
  
Lestrade chortled. “Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries,” he muttered in a truly painful accent.  
  
John giggled. Donovan opened her mouth to say something else, only to stop dead as Sherlock spoke up.  
  
“Begone, or I shall taunt you a second time,” he intoned in a deep, unaccented voice.  “Now can we get back to the case?” He spun and strode off, his coat swaying as he walked.  
  
Lestrade blinked. “Sherlock knows Monty Python?”  
  
John scratched the back of his neck. “I made him sit down and watch Life of Brian and Holy Grail, yeah,” he admitted. “Didn’t think it would stick, though.”  
  
Donovan shook her head. “I never thought I’d see the day. Still, it’s a fair cop. Now come on, let’s get on with it.”


End file.
